Unusual Bosses
Occasionally, an Unusual Type of boss can spawn. These bosses are much different from their normal counterparts. These types of bosses appear when the bosses are losing too much, or if specified by an admin or privileged player. They can heavily mix up the strategies to take down a boss and add another layer of difficulty and fun for the players. Players can pick certain Unusual Types if they meet certain specifications. Some maps will grant a boss a "Map Mutation." This means that the boss will be forced to a specific Unusual Type on the current map. If another Unusual Type is chosen, the effects will stack (eg. Enraged Clogged Saxton Hale, Baby Chrono Uncle Artic). Some Unusual bosses have downsides to their effects (eg. Bouncy cannot goomba stomp people). To choose an Unusual Type, simply hold >Crouch< during boss selection (Selections will be greyed out if you cannot pick one). Types The current Unusual bosses and their abilities are as follows: 'Possible Unusual Rolls' *'Baby': Turns all players into heavies for this boss, as only Heavy Weapons Guy knows how to deal with babies. This boss generates rage slightly slower, speaks in a much higher pitch, takes increased knockback from both heavies and the last man standing pyro, is scaled down to about chest height, and deals less damage to players, usually taking two hits to kill a player (Instant Kill still applies). *'Blood-Thirsty': One class on RED will become hunted at the beginning of the round. Hunted classes are outlined, slowed, and give the boss double rage. When the player's class is chosen, they will hear a holloween sound similar to the sound when HHH is targeting you. Once all of the players of the designated class are killed, another hunted class will be selected at random. *'Bouncy': The boss will have instant superjump; however, the boss is still vulnerable to cooldowns. If the Bouncy Unusual is in effect, the boss cannot goomba stomp players. This is a rollable effect and used to be the map mutation for nucleus. *'Chrono': All players are slowed depending on how far they are away from the boss. *'Clogged': Pyros cannot airblast unless they are the last man standing, however this unusual is not availible for choice except for map mutations. This is a map mutation for Oilrig and volcanic. *'Enraged': The boss will generate more rage when their rage meter is above 100%. Their color scheme is also changed to fire-engine red. *'Gravitational': Fall damage is re-enabled, and damage taken from falling is tripled''. '' This Unusual is Blacklisted on '' ''Crevice. *'Kamikaze': If the boss triggers world damage (falling into a pit, touching Australium, or getting hit by a Train) or loses all of their health, they will be given 4 seconds of Invincibility, Death Touch, Maximum Speed, and Instant Super Jump. After the four seconds, the boss will explode in a ball of fire, causing severe damage to anyone nearby. If the boss kills the final pyro with this attack, but dies as a result, the round will end in a draw. :: Activation/Countdown Clip: vsh/kamikaze.mp3 *'Old School': Only available to the first four bosses of VSH; Saxton Hale, Vagineer, Horseless Headless Horsemann Jr, and Christian Brutal Sniper. This boss uses the ability from the old Saxton Hale mod. Hale, Horseless Headless Horsemann Jr, and Christian Brutal Sniper spook players in a nearby radius for 5 seconds as their rage. The Vagineer gets Saxton Hale's normal rage, while Horseless Headless Horsemann Jr can warp as if he had the Warping Unusual type. This is the only Unusual type that can be picked by all players. These abilities do not have a 200% variation. *'Mirror': A Mirror boss will bounce most projectile based objects off their bodies, such as rockets, flares,and grenades. (Grordbort Weapons still work). Because of this, it is highly recommended you do not use rockets or flares, as reflected projectiles could potentially kill your teammates. However, splash damage from rockets and grenades still damage the boss. *'Ninja': A master of the element of surprise, Ninja bosses are completely invisible when spawned or reset until they kill a player or use their taunt ability. *'Pre-Heated': This Boss begins the round with 99% rage. *'Razor-Sharp': With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Razor-Sharp boss cause anyone they touch to bleed for 5 seconds. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. *'Shadow': A Shadow boss can only be seen when a player is near it. They fade into the darkness the further it is away from a player. However, they still display a red arrow over their head, which disappears with the boss depending on the distance away from any player on BLU. Shadow bosses cannot goomba stomp players. Female Pyro cannot be this type of boss. :: Intro Clip: vsh/shadow.mp3 *'Suddenly, a': This boss spawns in the BLU respawn room instead of RED; in other words, the boss spawns a few seconds after the players. If the boss is respawned for any reason during the round, he will be respawned in the BLU spawn room. *'Über': An Über boss will take 50% damage from Übercharged players. This boss also has a deeper voice than usual, and generates rage slightly slower. *'Unstoppable': An Unstoppable boss cannot be knocked back from damage and stops Soldiers from gaining rage for their Buff Banner or any of its counterparts. However, these bosses move slightly slower in comparison to other types, and can still be knocked back from airblasts. Unstoppable bosses are colored orange. *'Warping': When the boss fully charges their Super-Jump, the boss can swap their position with another player at the cost of a 20 second rage lock. To warp, crouch and charge your super-jump, but instead of pressing spacebar, hit your reload key. You cannot warp if you are rage locked. This Unusual type is also a map mutation for Crevice. '' *'Sister Double': Some of the pony bosses have the ability to spawn with an assistant; however, the boss will build rage slower and is spawned with lower health. The assistant player functions similiarly to the Daft Punk Duo's assistant. Sister double is disabled when there are less than 14 players. Your partner can be killed during last man standing. 'Chosen' *'Cookie': This boss has an extra 20% health and maintains slightly more health when Sudden Death begins. *'Community:' Given to players who contribute significantly to the Ozzy Furocity community. This type works just like a Cookie boss (small health boost). *'Self-Made': This Boss only appears on a player that helped design the boss they are playing as. They generate rage 1.5x faster than normal bosses until they reach 100%. Their rage is then capped until they have "earned" 100% rage. Rage will then be generated at the standard rate until 200% is reached. There is a 20 second rage lock after a Self-Made rages that stacks after the normal rage cooldown. A small amount of bosses are given a different intro sound clip when used with Self-Made. *'Sparkling': People have a chance to access this for a specific boss by unboxing a Mystery Box. Players who use this have faster rage generation until it reaches 100%. It will stay at 100%, but any more rage generated will be saved for the next rage. *'Alternate Boss': Some bosses may have a secret, hidden boss, avaliable only to people who own a Self-Made, Sparkling or Community Unusual (obtained by contributing towards the boss, community, or donating an Unusual to SolarFlare). These bosses may have enhanced or different abilities, new sounds, and/or a new appearance. 'Special Chosen' These Unusual Types are currently only choosable by unconventional methods and do not show up in the Unusual Menu; they are known to be only usuable by a small amount of people. *'Miasmic': Any player that gets killed will respawn as a RED zombie Soldier. The zombies are armed with shovels that act in a much similiar way to Candy Scout's bats, except they move very slowly and are MUCH harder to kill. On Pinkie Pie/DJ P1NK3, chance of Ultra Party is 10%. :: ''Intro Clip: vsh/death_intro_v4.mp3 :: Last Man Standing Clip: poke/lastDefenseDeath2.mp3 *'Demacian': All players are forced to play as Demomen armed with an Eyelander and a Charge 'n Targe. The Demomen are given a increased charge recharge rate. *'H@XZ0RS':' '''Players are forced to look, and movements are drifted slightly in any direction. The effect has been randomized. (this includes aiming), The boss, on the other hand, is given Super Sparkling (rage multiple times without having to build rage, this will still give a HP lock). On Pinkie Pie/DJ P1NK3, there is a 100% chance for Ultra Party. RTD is disabled when this Unusual is in use. :: ''Intro Clip: vsh/leon_intro.mp3 *'Legendary': The Boss is given nearly every Unusual effect, including Toxic, Super Bouncy (Instant Super Jump with no cooldown), and Super Self-Made (freedom to 200% rage without cooldowns/hp locks. On Pinkie Pie/DJ P1NK3, there is a 100% chance for Ultra Party). In addition, this Unusual Type will ALWAYS win (regardless of Point Captured, killed, Last Man Standing Victory, and even disconnect). Keep in mind that even though Legendary bosses never lose health, you should still attack them if you wish to obtain Tokens or simply not get Coward. :: Intro Clip: vsh/solar_intro.mp3 :: Last Man Standing Clip: poke/lastDefenseSolar.mp3 'Streak Rewards' Streaks Rewards track the number of consecutive rounds you've won as a boss. At the start of every round you play as hale, your current Streak will be displayed to everyone on the server #Starting Health will suffer a 3% reduction for every consecutive round you've won as the boss'','' if you have a Streak of 10, you'll start with 30% less health than a player whom has a Streak of 0. (3% * 10 = 30%). #Streaks will progress when you win a game as hale, providing there are at least 12 people on the opposite team. #Your Streak will be reset if you loose a game at any time or refuse to play a round as the boss regardless of player numbers. *'Streak of 15:' Demacian HP Penalty - WIll print "Beware: is fighting for King and Country." in chat as a warning. *'Streak of 20:' Miasmic HP Penalty - WIll print "Beware: wreaks of Death...and Cookies." in chat as a warning. *'Streak of 25:' Haxxorz HP Penalty - WIll print "Beware: probably has an unfair advantage." in chat as a warning. *'Streak of 30:' Legendary HP Penalty - WIll print "Beware: is the stuff of Legends...don't let it go to your head!" in chat as a warning. Currently Haxxorz and Legendary are removed from the streak system, with demacian at 25 and miasmic at 30. This will change at a later date. : Important Notes *''Haxxorz (when played via the Streak System) will not grant a Unlock to the player who does top damage to prevent abuse of the system'' *''Demacian is incompatible with any boss that has the guaranteed kill passive.'' *''Streak Milestones require at least 12 people on the server to activate. Sparkling, Selfmade, Miasmic and Demacian will not progress the streak system (unless it's a streak reward round, of course).'' *''It is expected that streaks will be obtained in an honest and fair manner, those who we suspect have failed to abide by this expectation will be permanently banned without any chance of appeal. Unless, of course, you donate an unusual to us. '' 'Removed' *'Toxic:' With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Toxic boss instantly killed anyone they touched. Because of this, it was highly recommended that you kept your distance. This has been replaced with Razor-Sharp. *'Librarian:' Voice lines and commands were disabled for the players; only the boss could use them. This has been replaced with Gravitational. *'Bland': If a player insulted a Boss who used their rage ability during Last Man Standing, the player making the insults would be forced to play as a Bland boss when it was their turn. Bland bosses couldn't use their rage ability. This has been replaced with Community as it was seen as a waste of resources, seeing how only a small handful of people can 'Bland' a player. *'X's Own': All "...'s Own" Unusual Types were refitted into certain Special Chosen Unusual Types. One that has been removed completely as far as effects is Death's Own. *'Furious ': Furious bosses had the ability to use their 200% rage when they accumulated 100% rage. These bosses were coloured red. This had been replaced with Enraged. *'Birthday': On Ozfur's birthday, every boss is forced to become a Birthday boss (unless another Unusual Type is selected). Like a Cookie boss, the boss has a slight increase in maximum health, but it is to less of an extent. Seeing as it was a time-based Unusual Type, placed in Removal when not active. Tips and Tricks *Self-Made / Sparkling owners can pick their boss(es), even if they would be otherwise disabled on the server. *Only SolarFlare and Leon Hunter can choose any Unusual effect or grant any Unusual effect, whether it is disabled on certain bosses or not. *When playing as Shadow Applejack, save up your taunt and quietly pick off players whilst you are invisible. Your prey will never see it coming. *When playing against a Bouncy boss, make sure you pay close attention to the skies. *If you're fighting a Shadow boss, look out for a moving red crit spark after the first kill as that will appear even if the boss far away from the players. Shadow Christian Brutal Sniper constantly has this effect so fear the red crit sparks! *Be careful of a Warping Marilyn Manson and Octavia since they can warp a player to their fake ammo crate. Warping Candy Man, TF2 Announcer, and Daft Punk Duo also can warp a player to their assistant(s). *If fighting a Warping boss, stay well away from other people, because they could warp in front of you or near you. * Razor-Sharp bosses are incredibly dangerous, some are even made even more scary with this Unusual Type in combination with their current abilities. Charmander will ignite AND bleed on touch (killing most classes if left unhealed in 1 touch), Wheatley has a great synergy with his rage (as it will prematurely weaken the player, letting the sentries finish them off), Nightmare Moon has great synergy with her rage in addition to her passive (it will heal per damage), Doctor Octagonapus gains rage from bleed damage, and Rainbow Dash gives her rage additional bleed effect which, like Charmander, is very deadly. * It is not suggested that players (that are capable of choosing their Unusual Type) go Gravitational with any bosses with assistants (such as Daft Punk Duo, Candyman, and TF2 Announcer) as it enables fall damage for them as well (Fall Deaths with the Silver Partner for Daft Punk Duo will respawn him). * With the Shadow Daft Punk Duo, only the Gold partner has the Shadow effect. Use this to keep track of the duo easier. * Razor-Sharp can be easily countered by Medics and Dispensers. It is important that you protect/target them to the best of your abilities. * Hilariously enough, the Crusader's Crossbow arrows still heal players when reflected by Mirror bosses. Media Gallery Erwerwe.jpg|Shadow Joker 2011-09-13 00014.jpg|Kamikaze Cuddly Heavy, about to explode. 2011-09-07 00003.jpg|Old-School Vagineer, using Egar 2011-09-06 00005.jpg|Razor-Sharp Candyman (Previously Toxic) 2011-07-29 00004.jpg|Furious Charmander 2011-07-03 00009.jpg|Old Toxic Christian Brutal Sniper 2011-09-13_00012.jpg|Unstoppable Applejack 2011-09-13_00001.jpg|Self-Made / Sparkle Pinkie Pie 2014-06-15_00008.jpg|Miasmic Zombies Category:Bosses